


First Words

by LoopyLiesey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Komahina Week, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: The first words your soulmate says to you are imprinted on your body. Sometimes, you have two phrases. Day 2 Komahina Week. Prompt: Soulmate AU.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 13
Kudos: 338
Collections: Completed stories I've read, KomaHina Week 2020





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Cass for beta-reading for me. Also DR3 is completely ignored, partly because I had forgotten about it when I was writing it and only realised afterwards that it would change things.

“Hey. Can you hear me?”

Hajime blinked a couple of times. He recognised those words, had read them over and over on his arm. Maybe he was dreaming.

“Hey. Are you alright?” the voice continued, “You sure look exhausted. I am too, you know. We all are. I mean… with all the crazy stuff that happened.”

Hajime opened his eyes to see a boy about his age standing over him, white fluffy hair, a concerned look on his face.

“Hey, are you listening?”

Hajime sat up, looking around as he remembered everything that had happened.

“You  _ are _ OK, right?” the boy asked.

“I… just leave me alone,” Hajime said. The boy took a startled step back.

“No. I couldn’t possibly leave someone who looks as sick as you alone. Besides,” he rolled up his left sleeve, showing his arm, “I never thought this was the context I would hear that.” Hajime stood up and grabbed the boy's arm, staring at the words. The words Hajime had just spoken staring up at him. Mimicking the boy, he held out his arm, showing the words on his skin.

“This is not how I wanted to meet you,” Hajime said softly. The boy shrugged a little, looking carefree.

“I don’t think we get to choose that.” He gave an open laugh.

“Right.” Hajime was still uncomfortable.

“Anyway, we should introduce ourselves! I’m Nagito Komaeda, I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student.” He had a wide smile as he introduced himself.

“Oh. Right, yeah. I’m Hajime Hinata,” Hajime said, forcing himself to smile, as much as he didn’t want to. Nagito nodded, and looked Hajime up and down, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

“Hmm… I just can’t place what your talent is. Won’t you tell me, Hinata-kun?”

“Oh, I’m… well…” Hajime paused, shaking his head. Why couldn’t he remember? He was part of Hope’s Peak now, so why couldn’t he remember his talent?

“Hinata-kun?” Nagito’s voice was full of concern.

“I… can’t remember.” Hajime said quietly, putting a hand to his head. His head was burning.

“You don’t remember?” Nagito repeated, before his look of concern turned cheerful again. “Well I’m sure your talent is amazing! Nothing like luck! I’m sure you’ll remember!” Hajime nodded, not sure he agreed.

“I… I hope so,” Hajime muttered.

“We should get you introduced to everyone else!” Nagito said, still cheerful. “Come on!” Hajime nodded, at a loss to do anything but go along with this strange boy who was apparently his soulmate.

* * *

After the first trial, Hajime couldn’t sleep. Nagito’s manic laughter was ringing in his head. How could someone like that be his soulmate?

He didn’t understand. Why would Nagito try to kill someone? For hope? He wanted to see their hope grow? That didn’t make sense!

Leading up to the murder, he thought he and Nagito had been getting along well. They’d spent time together. Hajime felt calm in his company, like things would be okay. He had enjoyed spending his time with Nagito. He had wanted to be around him. Now, the thought made him sick.

Not that he let it stop him from knocking on Nagito’s cabin door in the middle of the night. Not that it mattered. There was no answer. Nagito was either sleeping deeply, or ignoring the knock.

He returned to his own cabin, the sight of Nagito’s mania still running through his mind.

* * *

Nagito was more affected by the Despair disease than the other two, and it had Hajime a little worried. Even though he had spent a few days trying not to care about Nagito, after the bullshit he pulled that led to the first trial, he couldn’t exactly forget that it was Nagito that had spoken the words that marked Hajime’s arm. That Nagito was his soulmate. 

While he knew Tsumiki was with Mioda, he made his way into Nagito’s hospital room. He was actually awake, unlike the last time Hajime had seen him. 

Nagito’s eyes lit up when he was Hajime. 

“I don’t want to see Hinata-kun!” Nagito proclaimed. Hajime took a step back. 

“I-I’m sorry. I’ll leave,” Hajime said. 

“Hurry up and get out of here!” Nagito said as Hajime put his hand on the doorknob, ready to leave. 

Rejected by his soulmate. That stung. 

“Yeah, I get it,” Hajime murmured. He opened the door, ignoring the somewhat panicked sounds from Nagito. He was partway down the hallway when he stopped in his tracks. 

He had the Liars disease. 

How could he have forgotten? Everything out of Nagito’s mouth was a lie. 

Did that mean he didn’t want Hajime to leave?

Hajime immediately turned around and went back to Nagito’s room. Nagito was sitting up on his hospital bed, holding his knees up to his chest. 

“I’m sorry. I forgot you had the Liars disease,” Hajime said softly. 

“No I don’t. Everything I say is the truth,” Nagito said. Hajime moved closer to the bed, inspecting Nagito closer. He was sweating, and when Hajime put a hand to his forehead, he still had a fever. 

“You’re not doing too well, are you?” Hajime asked rhetorically. 

“I’m great! Never felt better!” Nagito exclaimed, before letting out a soft groan. Hajime sighed, and moved the chair closer to Nagito’s bed, sitting down. Nagito yawned, and it was clear he was getting quite tired, the small amount of interaction that he and Hajime had over-exerting him. 

“I don’t want Hinata-kun near me,” Nagito said tiredly. Hajime smiled a little, and patted his arm. He was having a better time understanding Nagito now than he ever had before. 

“I’ll sit with you until nighttime,” Hajime said. Nagito yawned again. 

“I don’t want you to touch me,” he murmured. Hajime said nothing in response, and simply traced the words on Nagito’s left arm softly as Nagito fell back to sleep. 

* * *

Hajime felt like he was going to throw up. Nagito was dead. He was dead. He was dead he was dead hewasdeadhewasdeadhewasdead…

“Hey! Hinata!”

Hajime looked up to see Kuzuryu trying to get his attention. Right. They had to solve this murder. They had to find the person who had killed Nagito. The person who had killed his  _ soulmate _ .

He inspected the body for clues, being gentle. He pulled up Nagito’s sleeve, looking to see the words that Hajime had spoken to him, but they had been cut into. They were gone.

He closed his eyes, a teardrop falling and splashing onto the knife wound on Nagito’s arm, vowing to find who had done this. It was the only promise he could make.

Discreetly, he wiped his eyes before returning to the investigation.

* * *

The rocking was calming. Not that Izuru wasn’t calm in the first place, but he could see how it would be calming. A nice feeling. Familiar over time, even boring.

“Do you… like ships?”

Izuru looked over at the person occupying this room with him. He cocked his head slightly.

“…Ships?”

He looks around, glancing out the small window.

“Ah, that’s right… that’s it. This  _ is _ a ship.”

There was no response from the white haired man. Just a blank stare until a burble of manic laughter escaped his mouth. Izuru waited for it to ease off. It would.

“Ha, sorry for laughing,” the man said. “It’s just, you’re one of us, right? But I’ve never met you before,. Aand you just said my words. Well, one of my words.” He rolled up his right sleeve, to show a simple ‘ships?’ in elegant writing. Izuru looked at it for a moment. He glanced down to his right arm, and looked at the words he’d never paid much attention to.

‘Do you like ships?’

“Oh.”

“Did you not realise?” the man said. Izuru shrugged, and now, interest somewhat piqued, looked at his other arm. ‘Hey can you hear me?’ was scrawled across, in the same handwriting as the other. He couldn’t be certain, the word ‘you’ and the letters ‘h’ and ‘e’ the only things in common, but they certainly looked like the same handwriting.

“Did you ever meet someone called Hajime Hinata?” Izuru asked. The man shook his head with a confused expression.

“Should I have?” he asked. Izuru chose not to answer, instead returning to looking out the window.

“Well, since we’re soulmates, I’m Nagito Komaeda,” the man said, getting closer to Izuru. As he did so, Izuru took a moment to inspect Komaeda. He looked sick. Around his neck, Izuru could see a mark, showing that he’d recently been chained. Ah, so he’d been the Servant to the Warriors of Hope. Izuru had seen him from a distance before, never having a need to talk to him.

He still didn’t have a need to talk to him.

His left arm was not what one would expect. Izuru knew it immediately as Junko Enoshima’s arm.

Komaeda must have caught him looking at the arm, and spoke up.

“Ahaha, I took her power! The one I hate most, my sworn enemy!” Komaeda said, looking crazed.

“How boring,” was Izuru’s only response. Taking parts from Enoshima, how typical of a Remnant. How dull. He didn’t pay any attention to Komaeda’s reaction to his words. It didn’t matter.

“How unlucky for my soulmate to think I’m boring! Ahaha, just my luck! I meet him, and then he thinks I’m boring! Ahaha!” Komaeda started to devolve into manic laughter again.

How predictable.

“Look, that’s it,” Komaeda said after his laughter stopped, “That’s Jabberwock Island right? I wonder what will happen to us.” Izuru said nothing. He knew exactly what would happen, but there was no reason to share it with Komaeda.

Komaeda turned to look back at Izuru, speaking again, “Will we talk when we’re there?”

“There will be no reason for us to meet again,” Izuru replied, watching the hopeful look on Komaeda’s face disappear in a flash. Soulmates were for the ordinary people. Something to give them hope. Izuru didn’t need one, didn’t care.

He didn’t even hesitate to put the virus into the simulation, soulmate there or not.

* * *

Hajime was working hard to wake everyone up, of course. He cared about all of these people, he wanted them all to wake.

But when he wasn’t working on that, he was sitting at Nagito’s pod.

He got a few questioning looks from the others about his choice, but no questions for a few days. It was Souda who finally broke that silence.

“Why do you keep hanging out at  _ his _ pod?” he asked, gesturing towards the pod. Hajime glanced down at Nagito before looking up to meet Souda’s eyes.

“He’s my soulmate,” Hajime said quietly. Souda opened his mouth, looking stunned.

“What? Komaeda?” Souda asked, shaking his head, “Did you – did you know when – in there?” He gestured around him, towards the main computer of the Neo World Program. Hajime nodded.

“Yeah. We hadn’t met before. That was our first meeting,” Hajime said, then gave a small laugh, “Though he met Kamukura. They’re soulmates too. Well, both of me is Nagito’s soulmate. Does that even make sense?” He shakes his head. Waking up had been a shock, a force of memories shoved on to him, so many from Izuru. The one he held onto was Izuru and Nagito meeting.

“Shit. I’m sorry. When he was – well. That must have been hard,” Souda said, a surprising amount of sympathy coming from him. Of course, he didn’t actually say the words ‘when he was dead’, but Hajime knew what he meant.

“Yeah.” Hajime confirmed before turning back to Nagito. He looked so peaceful in the pod. Looking at him you would never know the violent death he had experienced in the simulation.

His eyes moved down to look at Junko’s arm still attached. He wanted desperately to remove it, but knew it would be best to wait until Nagito woke. He didn’t know what would happen if they did anything while they were still connected to the program. It wasn’t worth the risk, no matter how much it hurt to know that Nagito had replaced his words with Junko’s arm.

When Nagito was awake, Hajime would make him a new arm. One with his words on them. He should have that.

* * *

Nagito was avoiding Hajime. That was the only explanation for why Hajime had barely seen Nagito since waking from the Neo World Program. He didn’t know why. He wanted to confront Nagito, do something about it, but instead he poured his time and effort into making a new arm for him. Izuru’s talents were really useful for that.

That was the only way Izuru was useful. That part of him didn’t want to bother Nagito. Thought it would be best to leave him alone. Didn’t even want him.

The two halves of him weren’t working together, but he was trying. Trying to work with Izuru and Hajime, trying to reconcile them into who he was now. Trying to move forward, and trying to figure out a way to sort things out with Nagito.

It didn’t take Hajime long to finish the arm (or was it Izuru? Hajizuru? Hajime didn’t know who he was anymore), the words ‘I… just leave me alone’ marked into it. Maybe he didn’t like that those were his first words to Nagito, but they were important. They were their words. Nagito should have them.

Hajime was nervous as he approached Nagito’s room. He held the arm gently, almost lovingly as he knocked on the door, hoping that Nagito would answer. He let out a slight sigh of relief when Nagito opened the door.

“Oh. Hinata-kun,” Nagito said quietly.

“I… uh… have something for you,” Hajime said, holding up the mechanical arm just as he realised how strange that probably looked. Nagito looked at the arm and then at the stump of his own arm, the Junko arm having been removed almost immediately after Nagito woke.

“I don’t deserve something like that,” Nagito said, avoiding looking at Hajime’s face.

“Well, I made it for you. Would you let my work be a waste?” Hajime asked. He glanced behind Nagito into his room. It was fairly bare still, nothing added to make it Nagito’s. “Can I come in? We – we should talk.”

Nagito shrugged, and stepped aside to let Hajime in. Hajime sat on the chair against the window while Nagito stayed standing, leaning against the wall next to the door.

“I-I’m glad you’re not dead,” Hajime said, immediately closing his eyes and flushing, wondering why the hell he had said that.

“I’m glad  _ you’re _ not dead,” Nagito repeated Hajime’s words.

“I… um… god I don’t know what to say,” Hajime said.

“You’re the one who said we need to talk,” Nagito pointed out, sounding entirely unamused.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Hajime said. Nagito shrugged in response, and Hajime sighed. Great. So it was going to be like this.

“Please, Nagito, whatever it is, you can talk to me. You don’t have to avoid me,” Hajime said, pleading slightly.

“I should avoid you. I don’t deserve to breathe the same air as you,” Nagito said. Hajime stood up, crossing the room.

“What are you talking about?” Hajime asked softly.

“I’m worthless garbage, and you – you’re incredible,” Nagito said, his eyes lighting up slightly, “You’re the most amazing person on earth. How could I – why should I get to be near you, let alone be your  _ soulmate _ ?”

Hajime sighed. He knew Nagito’s self-deprecating tendencies were going to be an issue for them to work through. This was just the beginning.

“Forget about that then,” Hajime said, placing the mechanical arm on the bed and moving closer to Nagito, “Forget about the soulmates thing, and we can just move on together. You think I don’t have my own issues? I don't even know who I  _ am _ anymore.” He gave a small, bitter laugh.

“How?” Nagito whispered, “How can I forget when Kamukura’s words are still there? How can I forget when every time I look at my arm stump I remember Hinata’s words? I can’t forget that. Even though I don’t deserve it.”

Hajime turned around and took the prosthetic off the bed, and held it out towards Nagito so that he could read the words so carefully printed on to it. Nagito looked at it for a long moment before meeting Hajime’s eyes, a tear running down his cheek.

“Why?” Nagito choked out.

“Because it’s important. It’s – it’s us. Ours. And I wanted you to still have it. Even if the words are the opposite of how I feel,” Hajime said.

“’Opposite’?” Nagito questioned.

“I don’t want you to leave me alone. I want you to be close. I – I saw you dead. I lost you. I want you with me, always,” Hajime said. His eyes were burning with an intensity he hadn’t felt since waking from the Neo World Program.

Nagito stared at Hajime for a moment before falling into Hajime’s arms, hugging him and starting to sob heavily. Hajime ran his hand up and down Nagito’s back, trying to soothe him.

Despite the circumstances, there was something just right about having Nagito in his arms.

Hajime didn’t know how long he held Nagito, how long he comforted him. They both had a lot of trauma, but they would work through it. Together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [komaeda-nagayto](https://komaeda-nagayto.tumblr.com)  
> I think this is my favourite piece for komahina week. Hajime/Izuru and Nagito just lend themselves to a soulmate au wonderfully.


End file.
